Path of the Keyblades
by Skywolf77
Summary: Mickey heads to Traverse Town to find a possible keyblade wielder. But insteads finds a bunch of kids from a world taken over by darkness. Sensing the great power of light in the 5 kids, Mickey adopts them and takes them under his wing. Years later, they embark on a journey to find and help their 'father'. But, they get seperated in the progress. (Takes place during the first KH.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I don't own anything! First Kingdom Hearts Story; please **no**flames!

**Path of the Keyblades**

_Chapter 1_

King Mickey was walking around Traverse Town; heading to the arranged meeting place. King Mickey then went through the doors to the 2nd District. He made his way down to the fountain with the 3 Gizmo bells on it. There he met Leon, Airth, Cid and Yuffie. King Mickey walked up to them. Leon turned to face the King of Disney Castle.

"Any luck?" King Mickey asked.

Leon shook his head. "No….Are you sure that Master Yen Sid is correct? That there's a possible Keyblade wielder here?"

"Leon, you should know better than to question Master Yen Sid," said Airth.

As the group continued in the discussion of a possible Keyblade wielder being in Traverse Town. Mickey noticed a small hand going into Leon's pocket and pulling out some money. Leon noticed that King Mickey was staring at something and looked to find the small hand full of money.

"Hey!" Leon shouted while turning around to look at the thief.

Standing there was a 7 year old girl with fire red hair and green eyes. She was dirty and her clothes seemed too big on her. They were also dirty and ripped. The girl turned and ran away. Leon turned to face the king.

"I'm so sorry," Leon apologized.

"Who are they?" asked King Mickey.

Leon blinked. "They?"

He turned around to see the girl with fire red hair pulling along a six year old girl with cherry red hair. Just like the clothes of the older girl, they were dirty, ripped, and too big for her. But, she wore a white blind fold over her eyes and she was barefoot, except for the bandages that wrapped around them. They watched the two girls escaped into the 3rd District.

Cid rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Poor kids…."

"Who are they?" The king asked again.

"A bunch of kids, who appeared about a year ago. From what it seems. It looks like their world was over taken by darkness and that they're the only ones who were able to escape," Leon explained.

"The poor things go around stealing things and from people," Aerith added sadly.

"How many are there?" King Mickey asked.

"There's…." Yuffie began to count the number on her fingers. "At least five of them," said Yuffie. "But, you've got to admit. Their thieving skills have really improved!"

"It takes a thief to know a thief," Leon commented.

Yuffie folded her arms and frowned at Leon.

'Hmmm…I wonder…" King Mickey thought. "Does anyone know where they live?"

"In an old wooden water tower on top of Gizmo bell Tower," said Yuffie.

"Then why did they run into the 3rd District?" Cid asked.

"Duh, basic thievery 101. Lose anybody who might try to follow you. So you don't end up leading them to your hideout," Yuffie explained triumphantly.

"Leon's right….It takes a thief to know a thief," said Cid.

"I also happen to be a ninja too, ya know! A great one at that!" Yuffie fumed.

"Thanks for your help. I'll be going know," King Mickey smiled.

Aerith gave a confused look. "But….What about the Keyblade wielder of Traverse Town?"

"Oh, I think I have a good idea of who** they **are," said the king.

Cid blinked. "Wait….do you mean the kids?"

King Mickey nodded and headed off after the two girls.

**A/N:** Yeah, pretty bad of me to post up a new story when I haven't even updated my other ones. But, with summer just around the corner; I'll hopefully be able to update more frequently. Besides that, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~! Until next time my dear readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Yay~! Chapter 2 is finally here! Sorry I've been taking longer to update than usual. I just started college and most of my homework needs to be done on the laptop. Not my ideal way to spend time on it. I'm sure most of you will agree with me when I say that homework is a drag. Anyway, I don't own anything except for my OC and the Keyblade that appears! The other OC in this chapter belongs to Skellington girl.

**Path of the Keyblades**

_Chapter 2_

The two girls sat on the steps of the 1st District which led up to Cid's shop. The girl with cherry red hair and a white blindfold over her eyes listened as the girl beside her counted the money she took from Leon.

"Eleven….Twelve….That's 12 dollars we got from that guy, Rosaline," the girl with fire red hair smiled at her.

Rosaline smiled back but, then gasped.

"Will! Somebody's coming this way!"

"What?! Are you sure?" Will ask urgently.

Rosaline nodded and pointed at the doors to the 3rd District. The doors opened and then closed as an animatronic mouse walked into the first district. He wore a gray zippered vest with a black shirt under it, red pants with yellow pockets and gray shoes. (A/N: The outfit he wears during KH: BBS) Will recognized the mouse from the group with the man she stole from.

"Who is it?" Rosaline asked in a whisper.

"Someone from the group I stole from," she whispered back.

"But….It can't be the same guy….His footsteps are different," Rosaline pointed out.

"I know, I know," said Will.

But then something caught Will's eye. Nobody, except for Rosaline, her and the mouse was in the district.

Rosaline then began to shake. "Will….Something dark is coming…!"

Sure enough dark ant-like creatures with glowing yellow eyes began to appear out of nowhere. The two girls jumped to their feet.

"What so we do Will?" asked Rosaline.

Will looked around and noticed that the mouse was staring at them. The mouse then summoned something in the palm of his hand. The weapon appeared to be a mix between a sword and Key. The guard appeared to be two shooting stars. The blade was blue and decorated with stars, while the teeth were a crescent moon and a star. The mouse then started to attack the creatures. Suddenly one of the creatures appeared behind Rosaline. It jumped toward her but; Will pushed her out of the way. The creature was about to land and Will prepared herself for the impact. But, a bright light appeared, causing her to close her eyes. When Will opened them, she saw she was holding a Key sword, only this one looked different from the one the mouse had. The guard was circular with curls coming out of the top and bottom, the hilt was wooden and curved slightly; on it were yellow stars. The blade was a light blue and curled around a pink circle with a yellow star on it. Small white curls also ran up along the key sword. A keychain dangled at the end, it was a small white cloud with a yellow star in it. (A/N: The Playful Key)

"What is it?" Rosaline asked.

"I don't know. But, now's not the time to ask questions! Rosaline go and find a safe place to hide!" Will said urgently.

Rosaline nodded and did as she was told. Will then turned her attention to the creatures. One tried to leap at her but, Will hit it with the key sword. It disappeared the moment it made contact with the creature.

'Just as I thought! Her light is so strong that the Playful Key came to protect her by instinct! But, I wonder about the other…." King Mickey thought.

The two continued to fight side by side until; one of the creatures snuck up on Will and attacked her in the back. The attack caused her to drop the Playful Key. The Key landed a few feet away from where Rosaline was hiding.

"Will!" Rosaline exclaimed when she heard her friend scream in pain.

She came out of her hiding spot, picked up the Key and striked the creature down. Mickey stared in shock and awe at how the girl with the blindfold over her eyes, was hitting the creatures so accurately. Rosaline was able to wield the Playful Key just as well as Will did; the creatures disappeared the moment the Key made contact with their bodies. The King turned to see Will, who was staring in awe at how the younger girl was fighting the creatures.

'Amazing! Not only is her light strong but she can fight blindfolded,' thought the King as he continued to watch the young girl. 'But, even with the light these two give off, it's not as strong as what Master Yen Sid said….Unless there's more of them!'

After all the black creatures were defeated the Key disappeared in the same light it came in. Rosaline ran toward Will with a worried look.

"Will, are you all right?" she asked.

A smile came to Will's face. "I'm fine."

Will then hugged Rosaline, who smiled and laughed. King Mickey then approached them. They got more nervous the closer him came toward them.

"Well you both did an excellent job taking out those Heartless with the Keyblade," King Mickey smiled.

"Who are you? Is that what those things are called? Heartless? And what's a Keyblade?" Rosaline questioned.

Will slightly tightened her hold on Rosaline and kept her eyes on the animatronic mouse.

"Look, I'm sorry for taking money from your friends but, I'm not gonna give it back. So don't even think about asking me to," said Will.

Mickey observed Will and gave her a soft smile.

"Will, right? I'm not going to hurt you or your friend. I'm Mickey Mouse, but my friends just call me Mickey," Mickey introduced himself.

Rosaline broke free of Will's grip and smiled at Mickey. "I'm Rosaline Valentine. It's nice to meet you."

Mickey smiled and looked to Will. She looked down, then back at Rosaline.

"He's nice Will. Plus I think he's not here to take the money back," Rosaline smiled.

Will had an unsure look on her face. "Are you sure?"

Rosaline smiled and nodded.

Will looked at Mickey and cleared her throat. "Hello. My name is Will. It's nice to meet you Mickey and thank you for your help against those things."

Mickey smiled at the two girls. Then they heard a loud rumbling noise.

"What was that?!" Rosaline asked alarmed.

Will blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, that was my stomach growling. Rosaline it's time to go. Sky will be mad if we're late for dinner."

Rosaline nodded and turned to look at Mickey.

"Would you like to join us Mickey?" she asked.

Will gave a shocked look and pulled Rosaline aside.

"Rosaline, you know how Sky feels about people coming back with us," Will whispered.

"I know, but he helped us with those things. Besides he's the one from my dream," Rosaline whispered back.

Will blinked. "Are you sure."

Rosaline nodded. "I'm sure. He looks just like he did in my dream. Even his weapon is the same."

Rosaline then turned back to face Mickey.

"So, what do you say, Mickey. Want to join us for dinner?" Rosaline asked.

Mickey smiled. "I'd love to. But may I ask why you're wearing a blindfold, Rosaline?"

Rosaline looked taken back while Will got in front of her, like a shield.

"I'm sorry Mickey. But that's none of your-"

Will was interrupted when Rosaline placed her hand on Will's shoulder. Will looked back to look at her.

"It's ok, Will," said Rosaline.

Rosaline then took off her white blindfold. Mickey gasped when he saw her eyes. Rosaline's eyes were pure silver, indicating she was blind.

"Y-You're blind," Mickey gasped.

Rosaline nodded. "Yes. But I can still _**see**_ in a way."

"How?" Mickey asked intrigued.

"By using the vibrations in the ground. Though I'm still learning. Just like how I'm learning how to identify colors by their scents," Rosaline replied.

"Rosaline, please explain what you mean by the colors' scents?" Mickey asked.

"You see, each color has a different scent. People don't notice this cause they can _**see**_ the color. But because I'm blind my other senses are heightened, so I'm able to smell the scents of the colors," Rosaline explained.

Mickey nodded. "That's incredible Rosaline."

Rosaline smiled. "Thank you."

The Gizmo Bell then rang, Will and Rosaline's eyes widened.

"Oh crap! Rosaline were late for dinner! Come on! We got to get going!" Will exclaimed while grabbing Rosaline's hand.

As Will began to pull Rosaline's hand, she grabbed Mickey's hand.

"Come on Mickey. Let's go," Rosaline smiled.

**A/N:** Here's a little fun fact about this chapter. I originally wrote this chapter while waiting in an airport to get our tickets to Savannah. I went there with my Girl Scout Troop last year. I never woke up as early as that before. But, I had a lot of fun there. I'll be sure to leave a link to a pic of my Playful Key in my profile when I get it up. Anyway, more OCs will appear next chapter so, stay tuned until next time. Please Read and Review~!


End file.
